Irena
Irena is one of the 11 delta students that were inserted into the Heofon world. She is known worldwide as one of the strongest fighters to ever live. Appearance Irena was a girl with an average height. She had short curly brown hair when she came to Heofon and while she was with the White Banners Movement, however later on she let it grow long and straight. During her time with the White Banners Movement she did not wear their mandatory white uniform, but instead wore a white hoodie with denim shorts. During combat she wears a sleeveless full body gold armor and hand braces. She carries around a sheathed sword and a shield on her back. Abilities From the very start of her training in contracts, Irena was a formidable fighter. She was always modest about her abilities, but people like Karma and Asher knew early on that she was faster and stronger than them. For a long time Irena fought off many formidable opponents with only a basic Enhancement Contract. After a confrontation with her, Vieh claimed that if she chose to get more contracts she would be easily able to defeat him. After acquiring the legendary sword Caliburn and the legendary shield Pridwen, Irena became one of the most formidable fighters to ever live. Along with the help of Henrietta she took on near a thousand experienced World Government soldiers as well as Army General Karma. After acquiring her God Contract, Irena, according to some, became the strongest person to have ever lived. Even Arwin was scared of her capabilities and supposedly is the reason why he put her down. 'Enhancement Contract: Basic' Irena not only mastered the basic Enhancement Contract fairly easily she used it so well that she was able to fight formidable opponents with all sorts of different abilities. With just the basics she was one of the strongest fighters in the White Banners Army and a threat to most of her opponents. She used this contract to give her enhanced strength, speed and durability. Later on she went on to use to it increase and properly utilize the powers of her legendary weapons. 'Devil Contract: Intimidation' Though she has only used it once Irena's intimidation has been recorded as much stronger than Karma's. She can increase her life energy to extreme heights, which is used to intimidate and scare away opponents. Irena only used this ability against one of the strongest Army Generals of the World Government; Pistos. 'God Contract: Enhancement' Irena was gifted this contract during the 20 Year Strike by Mergen. With this she was able to use her Enhancement contract with an unprecedented expertise and power. This made her so formidable that she was noticed by Arwin was his biggest threat and as such he made all his attempts to get her on his side. This contract is possible what killed Irena as the power was too much for her to control. It is unclear if Arwin killed her because of her lack of control and hence danger or if she self destructed. 'Weapons' In her early days Irena tried out many weapons to test out her abilities with them. She was mostly well versed in all of them but never stuck to any in particular until she discovered Caliburn and Pridwen. Irena once did fight off and defeat Destiny using a regular pistol she picked off a soldier she had previously defeated. 'Braces' Irena wears braces on both of her wrists. Though the braces aren't very special with Irena's expertise in using the basic Enhancement Contract she is able to use the braces to block all sorts of projectiles in close combat where using her shield is difficult. She can also use it to strike harder close combat blows where her long sword is also difficult to use. 'Caliburn' A legendary sword that most are unable to properly wield. Equipped with this sword and her Enhancement Contract, Irena was able to create massive shock waves from just a swing. Irena never encountered anything she couldn't cut with Caliburn or anyone she couldn't completely overwhelm with the destructive strength of her and her sword. 'Pridwen' A legendary shield with immense defensive power that is nothing but a wood in the wrong hands. With Irena the shield was recorded to literally block any and all attacks without ever even fazing Irena. Using this shield Irena tanked multiple blows from Karma's Heat Wave attacks without ever being slightly troubled. 'Strengths' Irena had many strengths. She was incredibly fast, strong and durable. She was mostly known for her destructive strength and her ability to take hits. 'Weaknesses' Irena wasn't a very smart tactician, she usually rushed into battle without considering the outcomes or consequences properly. This sometimes caused her to loose battles that she otherwise would have won. Personality and Relationships Irena was known to not show much emotion and keep to herself. She rarely talked to anyone besides her close friends and rarely ever took initiative. Her action were mostly just following her friends or leaders. She did however care deeply for her companions and is the only time she would get angry or take drastic actions. 'Conny' Irena and Conny were both brought into Heofon together by Mergen. They bonded a lot during their time at the Gamayun School and while they were both part of the White Banners Army. They had started a romantic relationship while in the White Banners Army and were engaged, though the wedding never took place. Irena usually just followed Conny ever where he went and in everything he did. She went to save Dante, Warren and Baldwin when Conny was actually the one who wanted to. She also joined the White Banners Movement because of Conny. When Conny was captured, Irena wanted to drop everything to go save him, but was convinced otherwise by Arwin, with his promise of saving Conny. When Irena was captured by the World Government, Irena believed with all her heart that Conny was doing everything he can to come save her, though in truth he didn't even know about her capture and was preoccupied with other matters. After Conny's death, Irena was extremely upset and together with Henrietta sought out revenge. Her emotions got the better of her however and she rushed into a battle that she could not win. However, after surviving that, Irena's desire for revenge against Conny's murderer led her to unrealistic strengths. 'Karma' Irena and Karma were both brought into Heofon together by Mergen. They went their separate ways after the attack on Colosseum 6. Irena didn't care much for Karma after their separation but during their time together in the Gamayun School they were always competing with each other, though Irena would always top Karma at almost everything. When they were both on opposite sides during the 4-way War, Karma and Irena encountered each other once and then once again after the end of the war. The first time was at the second attack on Colosseum 6. They fought each other during the attack but Karma believed that Irena wasn't fighting him seriously and ended up defeating her, though even he couldn't bring himself to kill her in the end and let her get captured by General Polanski. Their second confrontation happened after Karma killed Conny. Irena this time, attacked Karma with the full intent to kill him but was ultimately defeated as Karma also had a massive force of foot soldiers at his command, while Irena only had Henrietta. Till her dying day, Irena wanted nothing more than to avenge Conny by killing Karma. 'Henrietta' Irena and Henrietta were both brought into Heofon together by Mergen. They went their separate ways after the attack on Colosseum 6. Irena and Henrietta mostly never interacted with each other while they were together in the Gamayun School. But after the final attack on Faxian by the White Banners Army, Henrietta abandoned her position and saved Irena from the underground prisons and fled. A few days later they tried to attack and kill Karma and his forces but failed. After the fight they stuck together during the 20 Year Strike and refused to follow the new rule set by the White Banners Movement of not using their contracts. Irena was taken away by Arwin and died which Henrietta deeply saddened Henrietta as they had gotten close during their time together. Eventually Henrietta got her revenge. Henrietta was inspired by Irena and her strength and Irena is the reason for Henrietta's intense training that ended up making her one of the strongest women to ever live. 'Hailey, Tina & Hina' Irena, Hailey, Tina and Hina were all brought into Heofon together by Mergen. Along side Conny the 4 women tried to save Dante, Warren and Baldwin and also joined the White Banners Movement together. They treated each other like sisters and Hina's death deeply saddened Irena. As did Irena's to the rest of the girls. 'Destiny' Irena and Henrietta were both brought into Heofon together by Mergen. They went their separate ways after the attack on Colosseum 6. They were close during their time in the Gamayun School and even during the 4-way War they were mostly happy to see each other and work together. During the battle at the Fog Temple, Irena and Destiny ended up fighting each other as both of them were wearing masks to not inhale the poison smoke at the temple. Irena ended up defeating Destiny but Destiny had cut open Irena's mask and refused to attack her in the final moments of the fight. When confronting Karma for Conny's murder, Irena claimed that Destiny's murder was also part of the reason for her strong hate against him. 'Edmon' Irena and Henrietta were both brought into Heofon together by Mergen. They went their separate ways after the attack on Colosseum 6. During their fight with Erech in Chyrsos, Irena was captured and tortured. Edmon was with her when she got captured. He felt that he had failed his friend and is the reason he decided to make a defense focused contract, to better protect his future friends. 'Asher' Irena and Henrietta were both brought into Heofon together by Mergen. They went their separate ways after the attack on Colosseum 6. They weren't very close when together in the Gamayun School nor when they fought together int he 4-way War. Their relationship was merely as comrades in a war. 'Dorven' Irena and Henrietta were both brought into Heofon together by Mergen. They went their separate ways after the attack on Colosseum 6. They fought on opposite sides during the 4-way War and Irena developed a strong hatred for Dorven when Pistos told her that Dorven had approved her constant torture during her imprisonment. 'Pistos' Pistos had noticed Irena from her time with the White Banners Movement and was attracted to her strength. He gained pleasure from putting down strong women and was able to capture Irena after her battle with Karma. Irena swore to get her revenge but soon gave up on that to instead focus on getting revenge for Conny's murder. 'Arwin' Arwin was Irena's superior in the White Banners Movement in which they interacted very little. Irena asked Arwin to go save Conny when he captured by Karma but instead Arwin lied to her about already taking initiative on that, though Irena never found out. During the 20 Year Strike, Arwin noticed that Irena had improved immensely wanted her as an ally. Though she refused since the only reason she joined was because of Conny and now her only goal was to avenge him. But Arwin insisted and decided to help her out. Hugh believed that Arwin actually loved Irena but Henrietta thought that Arwin was the one to kill her, what really happened is unknown. Arwin did however make a yearly visit to Irena's grave despite strong opposition from Henrietta every time he made the visit. Events For most the 4-way War, Irena played minor roles in many major battles. Even after her death, she influenced many events and people all over the world. 'Entrance to Heofon' Irena and friends enter Heofon, unwillingly. 'Fall of the Ice King' Irena and her friends play a small part in taking down the terrorist organization formed by the Ice King. Though majority of the contributions were done by 3 Pure Blood Continent army generals, Dante, Warren and Baldwin. Irena and friends also make their enhancement contracts during this time. 'Training with Gamayun' Irena and friends join Gamayun School and learn to master their Enhancement Contracts.They do this to be able to participate in the Colosseum Games. 'The Chyrsos Rebellion' Irena and co play a major role in taking down an unjust king of the Chyrsos Kingdom located in the Simanta Rekha continent. They replaced Erech, the unjust king, with a more just king, Edward. 'White Banner Introduction' The White Banner Movement makes itself known by taking hostage colosseum-6 and a colosseum island during the annual colosseum games. The World Government and Pure Blood Continent send out troops to take care of the situation, Erech also shows up and either murders or imprisons everyone that isn't able to escape. Conny and co get caught up in the mess but are able to escape. Asher and Destiny get separated from the crew. Saving Skouro Ble In an attempt to save Dante, Warren and Baldwin from the clutches of Erech, Irena and her new team team up with White Banner Generals, Vieh and Falter, as well as a rogue swordsman looking for revenge against the White Banners, Etoile. They end up saving Skouro Ble, who is a captain in the White Banners forces and the one majorly responsible for the colosseum 6 incident. Conny, Hailey, Tina, Hina, Irena and Etoile join the White Banner Movement after learning the movements motivations. Massacre of Leromat Irena and co are sent to Leromat to stop the weapon trade from the mafias to the World Government. The murderer Stine, stages the destruction of the city Leromat. Irena and co try their best to prevent the ultimate demise of the city but ultimately fail the city goes up in flames and explosions. White Banner Movement is still able to prevent the weapon trade between mafias and the World Government that was taking place in Leromat. Declaration of War ''' Irena was present as a foot soldier when the Pure Blood Continent, Chyrsos, White Banners Movement and the World Government declared war against each other at colosseum-7. '''Death of the 98th President Irena was part of the Havoc unit during the attack on the city of Faxian. She battled and defeated many foes and was ultimately put down after her use of her Intimidation Contract, which she used on Pistos to scare him away. Irena successfully made the escape from the city after the president was killed. 'Acquiring her Weapons' While Conny was in prison, Irena decided that she needed to be stronger and sought out John Fritz in an attempt to acquire the best weapons for herself. Her original goal was to have John make her a sword and shield, but after proving her worth, John gifted her the Legendary sword Caliburn and the legendary shield Pridwen. 'War on The Mountain' Erech and his forces attacked White Banner HQ located on top of around Mount Chouf. Irena played a major role in assisting in the defense of the fortress and once again defeated numerous foes in battle. The fortress was successfully defended and all of Erech's forces wiped out as well as Erech himself, ending his reign of terror once and for all. 'Second attack on the Colosseum Games' Irena is part of the force that attacked Colosseum 6. After defeating many soldiers she attempted to put down Army General Karma. Due to her past relationships with him, she was unable to fight him seriously, which Karma took to his advantage and was able to suffocate her until she passed out. She was then taken by General Polanski who was able to escape the battle. 'Torture at World Government Underground Prison' Irena was kept in the underground prison located in Faxian under the World Government HQ building. She was tortured constantly by General Polanski for no real reason. 'Escape from Prison' When the White Banners Army attacked Faxian for the 2nd and last time, Henrietta before making her escape went down to the prison to save her past friend Irena. They both secretly escaped the city and went in pursuit of Karma after learning that he had killed both Destiny and Conny in battle. 'Irena & Henrietta vs Karma' Irena and Henrietta are easily able to figure out Karma's location and route and hunt him down. They engage him and his forces in battle but are ultimately defeated. Together they almost wipe out Karma's entire force. '20 Year Strike' After being defeated by Karma, Henrietta and Irena find shelter under a waterfall, where they daily train their body and mind to eventually be strong enough to defeat all their enemies. Their efforts eventually get noticed and a |Strange Man makes a visit and on contact makes Irena pass out. When she wakes she has her God Contract of Enhancement granting her immeasurable strength. This eventually gets noticed by Arwin as well who comes and takes her to Faxian promising to help her. Irena dies in Faxian due to unknown causes. Category:Erde Citizen Category:White Banners Movement Affiliate Category:White Banners Movement Army Category:Enhancement Contract User Category:God Contract User Category:Devil Contract User Category:World Government Affiliate Category:Dead Character Category:Character